


Take 1, Scene 1

by teayong



Series: Action! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Degradation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Student Doyoung, Sub Doyoung, Teacher Johnny, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Johnny, Vibrators, college student! doyoung, office worker! johnny, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teayong/pseuds/teayong
Summary: doyoung needs to pass with an A and is willing to do anything for his professor.





	Take 1, Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my johndo socmed au on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/tokyogyul/status/1156884766064406529?s=21) and i thought i should post it on here too in case anyone wants to read it as a whole.

Doyoung was certainly nervous about today. He had studied so hard on his latest exam and still managed to receive a failing grade. It boggled his mind how he received such horrendous mark. He was always on top of his studies and nothing could possibly ever distract him from his goals. He took a deep breath, curling his hands into a small fist underneath the sleeve of his oversized pink button up shirt . He adjusted the frame of his black glasses before knocking on the mahogany door in front of him. 

It was eerily too silent for Doyoung. He just wanted to get this over and done with. The palm of his hands began to sweat as the silence was eating him from within. However all silence was broken when his ears heard a soft “come in” from the other side of the door. Doyoung ducked his head as he opened the door, apologising to the man sitting behind his desk.

“What brings you here?” The man asked, not looking up to see the student who entered his office. Doyoung gulped, eyes glued onto his professor. He couldn’t help but admire how well dressed the other man was. His professor wore a white button up shirt with a black neck tie hanging loosely around his neck as if he has been teaching classes all day. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off those well toned muscular arms. Doyoung wondered how it would feel like to have those arms wrapped around his body. His eyes wandered to his face, only to cause blood to rush to his cheeks. Doyoung absolutely loved the frames his professor wore. The pair of glasses matched his facial structure and defining his jawline and cheekbones.

Doyoung felt something swell within his stomach as he slowly approached his professor. “S-sir,” he stuttered. “I have a question about my g-grade in regards to the recent e-exam,” gosh Doyoung knew he sounded abysmally pathetic. The latter hummed, urging the younger to continue voicing out his concerns. “I don’t understand how and why I received such a terrible mark on the exam. I studied all week for it, sir.”

The professor dropped his pen onto the desk, finally looking up from his paperwork. “I’m so sorry about your exam results Doyoung but I marked everyone’s exam papers multiple times. I can assure you that’s your final score.” Doyoung watched as his professor adjusted his glasses. “Considering that you’re my best student, I am extremely disappointed in your results.”

Doyoung averted his gaze onto the ground, trying to hide the embarrassment gobbling him up but his flustered cheeks said otherwise. “But sir... I really need to finish the semester with an A on my grade... I’ll do anything,” Doyoung pathetically begged. 

“Anything you say..?” The professor cocked his eyebrow. Doyoung nodded his head vigorously, desperate to pass the course with an A slapped on his record. “On your knees.” The younger glanced at his professor with confusion plastered across his face. “Now. Don’t make me repeat myself, Doyoung.” The younger immediately obeyed. There was something about his professor’s voice that made him have the need to submit to him.

The younger dropped onto his knees, however he dropped a lot harder than expected. “FUCK THAT HURT,” Doyoung cussed as he fell onto his side, clutching his knees and hissing in pain. 

“CUT!!” The lights in the studio flashed back to normal. Johnny approached the younger, offering his hand out to help him up. Doyoung gladly took his hand, pulling himself up and dusting the dust off his knees. “Doyoung, try to be more careful next time,” Taeil shouted through the megaphone. Doyoung rolled his eyes at the director’s comment. “Take a short break, we’ll get you an ice pack for your knees.”

The younger shook his head. “I’ll be fine director Moon. Let’s continue where we left off.”

“Alright,” Taeil nodded. “Get back into position then, the part before our student fell on his knees.” Taeil teased, throwing Johnny into a fit of laughter. Doyoung’s nostrils flared, a subtle pout formed on his lips as they got back into position. The younger heard his costar incoherently mumble something but wasn’t able to process it. 

Before he knew it, he heard an ‘action’. This time, Doyoung carefully sank himself onto his knees to prevent any further injuries. “Good boy,” Johnny commented as he fell right back into his role. Doyoung leaned forward, lips pressing against the zipper of the elder’s slacks. With hooded eyes, he looked up at his costar, locking their gazes together as Doyoung lapped his tongue along Johnny’s clothed cock.

Doyoung could feel Johnny’s cock grow beneath his slacks. Blood rushed to the apple of his cheeks as the elder continued to praise his ministrations. “Now take off my pants and suck me off,” his costar demanded. The student lifted up his hands, tugging onto the hem and zipper of his pants. However, he felt a painful slap against the back of his pretty hands. “No hands. Only use your mouth if you want those grades so badly.”

If this ever happened to Doyoung in real life, he would be so humiliated but somehow he was so fucking turned on in this moment. He bit the zipper between his teeth, pulling it down to finally expose the boxers the professor wore underneath. Johnny helped the younger by stripping himself of slacks and tossing them to the side of the room. The students couldn’t help but salivate at the on growing dick hidden beneath the boxers.

He dived right back in, pressing his lips, nose, and tongue against the fabric, inhaling the elder’s scent and almost moaning at how strong and musky his scent was. Once the fabric of his boxers was slobbered with his saliva, the student nipped the hem of the undergarment between his teeth, keeping his gaze on the professor’s lustful eyes as he dragged the material down his legs. 

Johnny kicked the useless article of clothing away, cussing under his breath as the cold air hit his boner. Doyoung’s mouth began to water at the sight. It wasn’t the longest dick Doyoung has even seen, but it was definitely the thickest one he has encountered. This was also the most appetising cock Doyoung has ever been presented with. He loved how Johnny was groomed and tamed down there. He just loved how the elder kept himself clean. For once he didn’t feel like puking.

Doyoung found himself drawn to his balls, immediately taking one of them into his mouth, sucking and licking them before moving onto the other to give the same treatment. “That’s it baby,” Doyoung felt a pair of hands tangle themselves into his black locks. The same hands pulled harshly on his hair, yanking his head away from his costar’s member.

Johnny loosened one of his hands from Doyoung’s hair, grabbing onto his manhood before slapping it against the student’s cheek. The elder then smeared the tip of his dick against Doyoung’s lips as if it was lipstick. “Suck,” he commanded. The younger instinctively parted his lips, taking the thick cock into his salivating mouth. “That’s it, take all of me like the cockslut you are.” Doyoung tried to take in as much of his dick as possible before allowing his gag reflex kicked in. However this didn’t stop Johnny from pushing himself further in until the tip of his penis met the back of Doyoung’s throat. His fingers found their way weaving back into Doyoung’s hair, preventing him from parting away.

Tears began to well in the corner of the younger’s eyes. He felt like his throat was being ripped apart but heck he found this such a major turn on. He was able to empathise with Johnny because he would absolutely love to see a sub choke on his own cock in the same way too. What felt like an eternity, Doyoung finally felt the latter loosen his fingers around his hair, giving him the ability to breathe and mobility to bob his head along his length.

He suddenly felt so addicted to the feeling of how his tongue ran along his costar’s bulging veins. He hated to admit that he loved the way the tip of his cock would knock into the back of his throat. He loved the stretch, he absolutely loved feeling like Johnny’s whore in this moment. Just when when he was starting to taste the elder’s precum in his mouth, the professor pulled away, complimenting how the student took his length so fucking well.

Johnny averted his gaze to the younger, holding back his moan at the sight. Doyoung’s face looked completely fucked out, saliva spilling from the corner of his lips and dripping onto his chin. He loved the way his cheeks were burning red, he loved how his eyelashes fluttered, but last and not least, he fucking loved how Doyoung stuck his tongue out, as if he was ready to taste him. However Johnny had other plans for the student. He gently placed his right hand on his cheek, stroking it slowly as he pressed his thumb against his tongue. 

“Such a whore... you would do anything to get an A wouldn’t you?” Johnny shoved his thumb into the student’s mouth, causing him to moan against his thumb. “I have other plans for you though baby,” He suddenly grabbed Doyoung by the collar of his oversized shirt, dragging him behind his desk before harshly tossing him onto his office chair.

Doyoung fell back against the leather chair, however with the amount of force Johnny had displaced into that push, the chair rolled back, knocking into the wall of the set. The student felt like he just experienced a whiplash. He clutched his head in pain as the back of his skull also knocked into the wall. “Owie...” the student whispered. 

Taeil yelled “cut” somewhere in the background as all the lights of the studio were back on again. Johnny rushed to the younger’s side, coddling his head as he rubbed soft and gentle circles on the back of Doyoung’s head. “I’m so sorry Doyoung, I didn’t mean to be that rough with you,” the elder of the two continued to apologise.

“No... I’m sorry I hurt myself again,” Doyoung was surely embarrassed. He has never screwed up this many times during a shoot. Two times too many to be exact. 

“I literally dragged and threw you onto the chair, I’m the one that should be apologising for being way too rough,” he apologised again. Something inside Doyoung’s tummy felt strange. None of his past costars had ever seem to care about him in the midst of a shoot. For once he felt reassured and safe in the hands of his costar. 

Taeil began to yell at the duo that they don’t have all day and that they need to hurry up. The pair got back into position. Doyoung knelt in front of the elder’s crotch, getting ready to continue where they left off. “Action!!” the director shouted from behind the camera. The lights of the studio dimmed down again.

“Get up whore,” the professor ordered as he fell right back into his role. Doyoung felt the other grab onto him, pulling him up from the floor. He stumbled over to leather office chair but thank god this time he wasn’t being thrown around. “Get on the chair but face the backrest, gonna eat you out baby,” Johnny cooed.

Doyoung obeyed, climbing onto the seat, hugging the backrest as he dropped on his knees again, flaunting his ass to the cameras and everyone else in the studio. He felt the material of his pants drag down his legs. He eventually helped his costar kick the article off his body, spreading his legs further so the cameraman could get a good shot of his pale ass and milky thighs. 

Johnny’s breath hitched. His fingers found their way over to the pastel pink lace panties that hugged Doyoung’s hips. He slid his finger underneath the elastic of this undergarment, pulling it before letting it snap against the younger’s skin. “Pretty panties for a pretty boy like you huh? As much as I want to fuck you in these, I don’t have it in me to ruin them.” The corner of his lips curved into a devilish smile when he heard the student pathetically whimper at his words. Johnny easily slid off the panties, sniffing them before chucking them into the drawer of his office desk. 

“Now suck,” Doyoung suddenly had three fingers shoved in front of his mouth. He instinctively opened his mouth, allowing the elder to thrust his fingers and coating them with his saliva. Doyoung would occasionally suck and lick the costar’s fingers, knowing it had some kind of affect on the latter as he felt his hard dick pressed against his thighs. Soon the professor swiftly removed his fingers from his mouth, using the same fingers to trace the rim of his ass.

The student whimpered, pushing his ass against the professor’s fingers to get more friction. Johnny aligned his index finger against his hole before pushing his finger to the hilt. Doyoung groaned at the intrusion, burying his face into the black, leather backrest of the office chair. He loved how the finger felt inside him. He didn’t realise he found himself thrusting against his costar’s finger, finding his own way to heaven.

Suddenly a loud and painful slap landed on his exposed asscheeks. “Whore, didn’t know you were so desperate for that grade,” Doyoung mewled as he clawed the seat. Cheeks flushed against the seat, burning with embarrassment as he was so into the scene he almost forgot that it was a shoot.

Doyoung’s mouth falls open again when a warm puff of air tickles his pucker. Johnny licked a long stripe up the crease of his ass before his tongue playfully rimmed his hole that was being stretched. The elder added another finger in, scissoring his ass as he pressed sloppy kisses and lavished licks against his hole. Doyoung rutted back against the sensation, wanting, no, needing to feel more.

Doyoung’s breath hitched when the professor’s tongue finally penetrated his leaking entrance. His knuckled turned white from gripping the leather seat so hard, he could hear his costar’s muffled groans as he pressed his face against his ass, eating him out as if he hasn’t eaten anything in days. “S-sir, I need more- ah fuck,” Doyoung’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as Johnny’s tongue and fingers worked deeper and deeper into his body. The student could feel his legs tremble as his orgasm was creeping closer and closer. He tried to thrust his hips back against the other’s tongue but earned himself another red handprint on his ass instead.

Suddenly the professor withdrew completely, leaving his ass agape and exposed for the cameras. But that didn’t last for long, Doyoung felt something long, and hard penetrate him until the tip of the object was pressed against his prostrate. “Sit down on the chair for me, we have some things to go through,” Johnny gently patted his butt before helping him sit on the office chair. Johnny wandered off to the bookcase in the office, searching high and low. His tongue clicked when he finally found what he was looking for, pulling the heavy textbook out of the shelf before handing it over to the student. “Take off your shirt for me then turn over to page 539 and read the first paragraph,” the professor’s gaze was cold.

Doyoung mindlessly obeyed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt giving the camera and his costar a little show. Johnny licked his lips as Doyoung exposed his unmarked pale skin, inch by inch. Once the piece was barely hanging onto his body, he turned to the said page, analysing the contents. Benzenes... he remembered learning about these in his first year organic chemistry course.

The student adjusted his glasses, dragging his finger across the page until it landed on top of the first paragraph. “Benzene is the simplest example of an aromatic hydrocarbon,” he proudly quoted from the textbook. “This class of hydrocarbon-“ Doyoung yelped when the object inside of him buzzed slowly against his prostate. He could sense the professor smirking from behind his desk. “T-t-this class of hydrocarbons contains a p-planar ring structure,” the vibrator buzzed at a higher speed. Doyoung’s sense of consciousness started to fade as the vibrations were getting to him.

However he snapped out of his state when he felt a painful, yet pleasurable strike against his nipple. “Keep reading or else we’ll start from the top again.” Johnny twirled the ruler between his fingers. Doyoung wriggled in his seat to find a more comfortable position, only to lodge the vibrator deeper into his body. His muscles began to convulse at the vibrations as a loud, stringed moan escaped his pretty, pink lips. Doyoung suddenly hissed in pain when he felt another strike on his other nipple. “Hurry up or else I’ll give you a failing grade.”

Doyoung shook his head, attempting to continue where he left off but his voice was still shaky. “H-hydrocarbons contains a p-planar ring structure, usually drawn within either a circle in the middle, or alternating single and double bonds.” The vibrator inside of him buzzed at max speed as he ended the sentence. Johnny eyed him as if the professor was a predator hunting his prey. He concluded that Johnny loved to watch him suffer.

His stomach twisted in pleasure as Johnny pressed the end of the ruler against his dripping cock, tracing the length. The light touches of the ruler almost made him drop the textbook but he wasn’t done yet. Johnny then dragged the stick up his body, lightly tapping his cheek before striking his cheek with the ruler. “You still have one more sentence, I can’t let you leave this room if you’re not going to learn anything.”

Johnny pushed adjusted the younger’s glasses since they were on the verge of slipping due to the sweat buildup. Doyoung nodded, taking short breaths .”Although aromatic hydrocarbons involve sp2-hybridised carbons...” The student shut his eyes tight, knowing that his orgasm was approaching real close. He bit the corner of his lip, trying his hardest to not moan but the professor already picked up on in.

Johnny cupped the students cheeks, forcing him to avert his gaze onto his lustful eyes. “You can moan like the pathetic bitch after you finish reading,” 

His lashes brimmed with lustful tears, whimpers echoing throughout the office. Not because he was in pain but because his body felt so overwhelmed in this moment. No one has ever dommed him the way Johnny has and he absolutely fucking loved every moment of this scene. Doyoung nodded, adverting his gaze back onto the textbook. “They are not al-alkenes and undergo v-very different chemical r-reactions.” He was finally done. Doyoung dropped the textbook onto the floor, not caring that it probably costed half of his weekly rent but god he let his body shudder on the seat. His mind was so out of it, he didn’t hear the latter call him a ‘good boy,’ instead moans never stopped leaving his sinful lips. 

The sensation against his prostrate halted as he saw his costar drag the vibrator out of his body, only to thrust it roughly mere seconds later. Johnny’s ministration continued for another five minutes but Doyoung being Doyoung... he loved every second of it. He loved how abused and used he felt for the sake of money and pleasure, not that he was a prostitute. Soon Johnny denied his release again, tossing the vibrator onto his desk, letting it vibrate on the table. 

Doyoung mewled as his ass felt empty. He grabbed onto his costar’s arm, silently begging him to fill him up. Johnny got the message, gently picking up his body and bending him over his office desk. “Such a good boy.” The professor finally took off his neck tie, grabbing the student’s hands before tying his hands behind his back.

Johnny pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance, smearing precum along the crack of his pale ass. “Fill me please sir...” Doyoung whimpered wanting to feel the thick cock pounding into his ass. He wriggled his butt against the length, in an attempt to get more friction but the latter slammed his member into his ass in one swift and long movement. The duo let out a wanton moan, loud enough for their moans to vibrate into the hallway. 

“Even after all of that, you’re still so tight. It’s almost as if you were a cocksleeve made just for me,” the professor grunted as he began to slowly pump his member in and out of the student. Doyoung bit his lip, pressing his cheek against the cold, mahogany table as his costar’s dick began to fill him up in the right places. Everything felt so good, so right... the unforgiving snaps of the latter’s hips made Doyoung unknowingly drool onto the table.

Doyoung closed his eyes, screaming at Johnny to fuck him harder as the other found his sweet spot again. The younger balled his hands into a fist, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hands. Johnny growled when the student’s ass squeezed against him, only encouraging him to strike his prostate at a more erratic pace. Every drag and scrape of his monster cock felt like paradise against his slippery walls. His glasses began to slide off the bridge of his nose but he didn’t care about his innocent student image anymore, he was a porn actor for god’s sake.

Silent screams and moans ruptured through his mouth as he was getting closer and closer to his release. “Sir, can I p-please cum?” Doyoung begged softly, finding it difficult to find the right words to voice his needs. 

Johnny halted his ministrations, untying the fabric wrapped around his wrists, flipping the younger until his back was flushed against the wooden office desk. “You can, but I want to see your face fucked out like the dirty little student you are,” and with that, his rhythm was back, if not, even faster than before. Johnny lifted his legs, resting them on his shoulders to get a more pleasurable angle for his release. 

He watched as the younger’s face contorted with pleasure. Doyoung bit into the sleeve of his button up shirt, not wanting to seem like he was enjoying this scene so fucking much. His orgasm was nearing, everything was getting too much for him. His dick bounced every time his costar pounded his gigantic cock into him, turning him on even further. He started to lose his breath, forcing him to grab the edge of the table to keep him grounded but that didn’t last long. One particular thrust caused him to arch his back beautifully off the table, cum releasing onto his tummy and chest. This was the first time in a long time Doyoung had ever came on camera, yet alone, cock untouched. 

Doyoung collapsed onto the table, allowing his costar to use him at his own will. Soon after, Johnny’s hips began to falter, becoming more volatile as he was chasing his release. Johnny came with a loud moan, milking his seed into the younger’s ass. Doyoung’s lips parted, silently moaning as the warm semen flooded his ass, stomach feeling so full and satisfied.

After a few seconds the costar pulled out, allowing the cameraman to step in to get a good shot of Johnny’s seed dripping onto the table below him. Johnny swiped the leftover cum that was on the table onto his fingers, climbing over the table only to press his fingers against Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung stared into the camera, seductively licking the cum off Johnny’s fingers before taking his fingers into his mouth again. Once he felt like it was good enough, he finished with a satisfied moan as he licked his lips at the camera with his fucked out expression.

“And CUT!!” The lighting of the studio were bright again. Doyoung lifted his hand, blocking the studio light from entering his eyes, allowing him to adjust to the sudden change. Taeil came by the desk, handing the duo towels, robes and two bottles of water. “The two of you did an amazing job today, we’re gonna get a fat pay cheque after this. But also clean up quickly so we can wrap up the post-sex interview,” the director clicked his tongue before heading off to the camera men.

Doyoung reached out for the towel but Johnny beat him to it. The elder wiped down his cum stained stomach and thighs. “You know, you have an A+ ass if you ask me,” Johnny playfully slapped the younger’s ass. Doyoung was about to roll his eyes at his coworker’s snarky comment but ended up moaning when Johnny’s load dribbled out of him and onto the desk.

“I hate you!” The younger’s cheeks were a bright hue of red, utterly embarrassed and ashamed of what had just happened. Doyoung tossed a clean towel at him, “h-hurry up and clean me up so we can go home.”

“You’re so cute, but also a little bitchy,” the taller male gently wiped down his costar, trying his best not to turn him on again. After he was wiped down as much as possible, Johnny took off the younger’s pink shirt, wrapping the fluffy robe around his body. He then cracked open a bottle of water, handing it over to his younger costar, “drink this.”

Doyoung gladly took the bottle of water from him, chugging it all down in one motion. “Thanks,” he muttered. Doyoung sat up, pushing himself off the table only to have his legs give way. Johnny caught him before he completely fell onto the floor, pulling him up and wrapping an arm around his petite waist. The couple sauntered over to the couch, where multiple cameras has been set up for their interview in a bit.

“I’ll get you some snacks to eat okay? I’ll be right back,” and with that Johnny wandered off set. Doyoung felt a slight blush creep on his cheeks. This was the first time a costar ever took care of him after a scene, all of his coworkers would usually leave him to deal with his own mess but Johnny was different. All of this felt so foreign to him but he didn’t mind it. In fact, he wanted this to happen more, specifically with Johnny only.


End file.
